


Both of Ours

by Tigre5s



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: Just a little something for the rub club…PAIRING: Destiel x ReaderWARNINGS: polyamorous, grace!kink, unsafe sexual acts, oral (female receiving), rimming (female receiving, I’m assuming even though we’re dirty girls that our hygiene is immaculate at all times. )





	Both of Ours

You were nursing a beer when he walked up behind you and slid his arms around your waist. “Fancy seeing you here,” Dean drawled. You smirked and took another swig. He pulled the beer out of your hand and spun you around to face him. You gave him a lascivious look and licked your lips. Dean was fun and you liked him way more than you would admit but you couldn't help but think of a creature with glowing blue eyes also. Still, it was fun to play with Dean and if you were being honest you needed a distraction from the angel who was steadily occupying more and more of your thoughts. Even now Castiel Angel of the Lord was traipsing through your head as you looked at the green-eyed Adonis before you. Yeah you definitely needed to get that guy out of your head so you smiled and decided let him have his way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Damn. You. Are. Beautiful. Beautiful and strong and independent and bold. I especially love that last part. You know what you want and have no problems taking it. No wonder Cas is smitten with you. Heaven knows he’d never make the first move on his own. Thank Chuck you know how to handle yourself or this would be even more difficult. I moved your leg so I could step between them and pull you towards me. I need your lips. Just a taste to get us back to the bunker. Otherwise this will turn out like our usual encounters.

“Where?” you ask in that voice that makes me want to fight more than monsters for you.

“My place.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You raise a quizzical brow. Usually this was quick and dirty. Bathroom, alley, motel if we could hold out long enough. His place, though? That was a step. A step you’re not sure you want to take.

You pull back to look him in the eye. Your body language reading something to the effect of ‘Are you serious right now?’  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Resistance. I expected that. You’re so damn independent the idea of getting closer to someone must be discomforting. But I won’t let Cas down. He’s been thinking about this day for weeks. He’s expecting me to come home with the prize and one way or another I’m going to do just that.

“Don’t worry. It’s just more convenient for me this time. I have to meet someone later.”

It’s not a total lie but it certainly isn’t the entire truth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You don’t buy it but you’re curious and horny and he’s familiar and talented and you haven’t heard from your angel in weeks. So you go home with him. The echo of the bunker door hasn’t even faded and he already has you up against the wall, sliding his hands up your shirt.

“Fuck, you’re so fuckin sexy,” he pants grinding his hardness into you and trying to devour you at the same time.

A gentle clearing of a throat from the floor beneath you two slows his movements. He’s still kissing you, taunting you. You assume it's his brother trying to subtly encourage the two of you to the bedroom. Dean pays him no heed and continues his oral assault down your neck. It’s almost like he’s showing off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don’t blame him. I know Dean is selfish and you are a wonder of all my fathers creations. You alone introduced me to the joys of the fall and I will forever be in your debt for it. Watching both of my loves like this has me harder than I ever recall being. Deans domination of you, your languid submission to him, it’s all so intoxication to witness. However, the sounds coming out of your mouth make me want to do more than watch and Dean’s answering grunt has me ready to pounce on the both of you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dean.” the new comer says and your blood turns to ice in your veins. You’d know that voice anywhere.

“Surprise,” Dean says with a predatory grin.

Immediately you struggle to get free, to run away and never look back out of sheer embarrassment.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, princess. It’s ok,” Dean smiles, his serpentine gaze sparkling in the dim light.

“What?” you breathe, horror filling you at the thought of your angel seeing you like this with another man.

You blinked and Castiel was standing beside the both of you. He grabbed Dean by the hair and roughly kissed him. Dean reflexively grinds his cock into you and your body trembles with the sexy sight of both of the men you’re crushing on hardcore making out in front of you.

You bit your lip to stifle a whimper but Castiel turns to you with kiss swollen lips and hooded eyes that told of things you weren’t aware angels were allowed to know.

No sooner had that thought crossed your mind than you found yourself falling with a gentle bounce on to a bed in a room you didn’t recognize.

Cas was suddenly on your left, gloriously naked. Dean on your right also beautifully nude. They both reached for you, undoing buttons, pulling off shoes, slipping your shirts over your head, removing everything except your socks. One blue and one green. You shuddered under their lustful gazes. What the hell was going on? The two most prominent men in your life appeared to be seducing you at the same time. Your head was spinning. How do they know each other? How long? When did this plan come about? Is this a test? Are you suppose to choose? Should you resist?

“Relax, HoneyBee, let us take care of you,” Cas purrs sliding his hand along your curves as he moves towards your feet. They each take one foot and start to massage. You nearly cum right then with them kneading the arches of your feet with strong thumbs. In no time you were panting and squirming, trying to rub your thighs together but they wouldn’t let you. One of them would pull your leg away before you could press them together for any sort of relief. You started to slip your hand down to your core, when a tingling invisible force pinned your hands above your head. You groaned in frustration.

Dean gave Cas a knowing smirk and then they both proceeded to kiss, lick and nibble their way up the inside of your legs to your core. Dean spread your lips and took the first lick, suckling your clit gently before he backed away savoring your taste with a moan. Castiel took the next and they alternated like that for what seemed an eternity until your whines were non stop. Dean slipped two fingers inside you and you clenched around them greedily. He moaned imagining his cock in place of his fingers

Castiel decided to be greedy then and latched on to your clit continuing to suck, flicking his tongue rhythmically over the sensitive bundle of nerves and pushing you at rocket speed towards your climax.

You heard Dean growl just below your panting and then he ducked under your leg and rolled you onto your side. Cas grabbed your green footed thigh and kept sucking your clit on his side, using your blue footed thigh as a pillow.

Dean pulled his fingers from your core and spread your cheeks. He ran his tongue around your pucker. You yelped at the surprise but quickly relaxed as Dean continued his gentle kitten licks. As you started to relax more with Castiel still sucking your clit, Dean started to probe deeper into your anal cavity with his tongue. Castiel increased the pressure slightly as he sensed your building tension.

“Cas...nnnggg D-Dean mmmm,” was all you could manage when you started to feel a solid, warm, tingly force pressing into your core. Dean began tongue fucking your ass as the presence in your quim started to thrust into you harder and harder, curving to hit your spot dead center with every stroke. In moments, you fell apart screaming.

They slowly ceased their attentions as you calmed. Dean sat up first sucking the taste of you off his lips with a low hum of pleasure. Castiel laid you on your back and turned on his side giving Dean a smug look. Dean looked at you and then back at Castiel. “Okay. You were right.”

You gave them both a blissed out look of utter confusion.

Castiel scooted up and pulled you into his arms, his hardness poking you in the hip.

“I have a little confession,” the angel began, rolling your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, “I am not as...inexperienced as I lead you to believe. After our encounter Dean started tutoring me me you could say. That turned into… more and when Dean realized the girl he’s been seeing and the girl I was longing for was the same woman we decided to ask you to be ours.”

“Both of ours,” Dean clarified.

“It’d be alot like this...” Cas continued peppering your shoulder with kisses.

“We’d fuck, hunt, eat, rinse and repeat, ” Dean summarized flicking his tongue over your other nipple making you gasp.

“Interested?” the seraph queried.

You licked your lips and smiled, letting your gaze slide from sapphire to emerald.  
“I don’t know. I may need more convincing…” you said with a mock pout.

Cas wasted no time claiming your poked out lower lip and Dean chuckled as he went for another slice of pie.

  



End file.
